Drogi Święty Mikołaju
by Hanayome
Summary: Mikołaj jest ważną postacią w życiu małych mieszkańców Konohy. O co poproszą go w swych listach? I czy w ogóle w niego wierzą? CHRISTMASFIC.


Z kuchni dochodził zapach pieczonych ciasteczek korzennych. Zawieszone przed domem dzwoneczki dźwięczały cichutko poruszane wiatrem. Za oknem stał bałwan i szczerzył czarne zęby w uśmiechu. Bolt Uzumaki leżał na brzuchu w swoim pokoju i z wysuniętym językiem skrobał coś niewyraźnie na rozłożonej na podłodze kartce…

_Drogi Święty Mikołaju_

_Jestem Bolt i mój tata jest Hokage. Więc lepiej przynieś mi Ninja Zabójcę 3, inaczej tata skopie Ci tyłek. ŻARTOWAŁEM! Tata zawsze pracuje. Pewnie nim bym mu powiedział już ty byłbyś daleko. Tata nigdy nie ma dla mnie czasu. Nic tylko wioska i wioska. A mama zajmuje się tylko Himawari. Ale mam tatę Hokage i wszyscy mnie lubią. Chociaż wolałbym mieć tatę. Ale myślę, że jeśli dasz mi Ninja Zabójcę 3 to tata będzie chciał się ze mną pobawić. Przecież kto by się chciał zajmować wioską, gdyby mógł bawić się Ninją Zabójcą 3, dattebasa!?_

_Zawsze grzeczny_

_Bolt_

.

.

Himawari wycofała się z pokoju brata, nim ten zdążył ją zauważyć. Minęła kuchnię, w której mama właśnie wyciągała z pieca drugą partię przepięknie pachnących przyprawą korzenną ciasteczek. W drodze do swojego pokoju podniosła z podłogi pluszowego misia. Chwilę później ona i miś leżeli na podłodze. Himawari trzymała w drobnej rączce niebieską kredkę, a przed sobą położyła pachnący lawendą papier listowy z papeterii mamy. Niczym brat wysunęła koniuszek języka z kącika ust i zabrała się za pisanie…

_Kochany Święty Mikołaju_

_Widziałam jak mój starszy braciszek pisze do Ciebie list. Z góry przepraszam za wszystko, co napisał. Jest troszkę nieokrzesany. Mama tak zawsze mówi. Ale jest dobrym starszym braciszkiem i zasługuje na prezent. Jeśli mogę o coś prosić Mikołaju (chociaż pewnie wiesz, że nie byłam do końca grzeczna w tym roku, bo stłukłam ulubione lusterko mamy i nakrzyczałam na Bolta kiedy nadepnął mi na stopę). Chciałabym dostać książkę. W tej księgarni, obok której zawsze przechodzimy z mamą idąc na grób wujka Nejiego, jest taka duuuuża książka w brązowej okładce. I ma złote napisy. Zawsze wstydzę się poprosić o nią mamę, bo myślę, że ta książka jest bardzo droga. Jeśli okaże się, że nie masz jej w swoim magazynie Mikołaju, to oczywiście mi jej nie przynoś. Ucieszę się też z nasionek kwiatów, które mogłabym wysadzić w ogródku. Takich, które przetrwałyby zimę. A teraz idę upiec ciasteczka dla Ciebie, drogi Mikołaju. Zastanawiam się czy wolałbyś korzenne czy takie z czekoladą. Wiem! Upieczemy z mamą jedne i drugie. A wolisz mleko czy sok pomarańczowy? Muszę już iść. _

_Bądź zdrowy (mama zawsze tak kończy listy)_

_Himawari_

.

.

– Nie powinieneś czasem pisać listu do Mikołaja, Shikadai?

– Maaaamoooo… Ile ja mam lat?

– Dziewięć, Shikadai. Dziewięcioletni geniusze też powinni pisać listy do Mikołaja…

– …żeby rodzice się nie przemęczali szukając prezentu.

Młody Nara podniósł się z podłogi, prawie wywracając stojące przed nim shogi i wyciągnął z szuflady pudełko, a z niego nierówno złożoną, pomiętą kartkę. Podał ją matce i prawie natychmiast usiadł po turecku nad szachownicą.

Temari rozłożyła kartkę i z zaciekawieniem odczytała tych kilka linijek wyjątkowo niedbale skreślonych przez syna.

_Mikołaju chcę pieska. To głupie. Zwłaszcza, że nie istniejesz. Ale jak tego nie napiszę, pan Aburame nie da mi spokoju. Więc chcę pieska. Najlepiej brązowego. Jeśli (__nie chcecie__) nie chcesz mi tego przynieść, to najlepiej (__zostawcie__) zostaw mnie w spokoju. _

_Shikadai Nara_

_Ps._

_To męczące, panie Aburame._

_._

_._

_Mikołaju_

_Jestem Uchiha Sarada. Bolt powiedział mi kiedyś o Tobie. Podobno można Cię poprosić o co tylko się chce! Czy to prawda? Jeśli tak to ja też mam życzenie. Nie, nie chcę kucyka jak Chouchou ani mangi dla dorosłych jak Inojin. Chcę tylko żeby mój tatuś wrócił do domu. Bardzo proszę, Mikołaju! Nazywa się Uchiha Sasuke i wyruszył w daleką podróż. Mama mówi, że sprawdza czy na świecie na pewno panuje pokój. Ale ja jestem tutaj i tęsknię za nim. Wiem, że tatowie wielu dzieci nie żyją i one też za nimi tęsknią. Ale to co innego. Mój tato żyje i jest tam gdzieś, wiem o tym! Myślisz, że on mógł o mnie zapomnieć, Mikołaju? Sprowadź go do domu. PROSZĘ._

_Uchiha Sarada_

_._

_._

**N/A**

**Wesołych Świąt, choć pewnie przed Gwiazdką jeszcze coś dodam ;) **

**Chciałabym Was zaprosić na fanpage na facebooku facebook hanayomefanfiction gdzie powiadamiam Was o opowiadaniach na bieżąco :)**


End file.
